


Midnight Comfort

by thanapoochie



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 02:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8352295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanapoochie/pseuds/thanapoochie
Summary: One shot with a gender neutral reader!You're feeling really depressed. You decide to call up your boyfriend, Dipper Pines.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Journal 3 Spoiler revealing Dipper's name!!! Also, this fic is about the reader on the brink of committing suicide. If you feel severely triggered by suicide, then please do not read this! Don't worry though, they won't actually do it! This is a comfort fic to ease your emotions. Enjoy! 
> 
> ____ - your name  
> (F/M)- favorite movie  
> (F/S)- favorite snack

This was it. You're done. You couldn't take it anymore. You think your life has spiraled downhill so horribly that you don't think you can deal with it for much longer. You've got the bottle, you don't need the note, the last thing you needed to do was call someone. Hopefully he's still up. He probably is. 

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring. Oh God, he's sleeping? 

Ring.

Ring. Please be awake, please be awake... 

Ring. Please let me talk to him! 

Rin- "____?" The voice asked with what sounded like a hint of concern to it. 

Thank God.

"Dipper..."

"What's wrong?" your boyfriend asked. 

You usually texted him due to your social anxiety. You hated calling people if it wasn't your parents. Hell, you'd barely call them even if it was an emergency. But you had to hear his voice for one last time. That sweet, meaningfully concerning voice. That voice that still cracked ever so slightly, but noticeably enough to make you laugh. You start to tear up.

"I...I just wanted to check in." You chuckle a bit. Wiping away a few tears. 

Now this was odd. Dipper has known you for quite some time now. He can't understand why you're calling him. He knows you hate it when you talked on the phone to other people. Whenever they had to, he always hugged them, knowing he's right there with you so you wouldn't feel alone when you're struggling to talk to someone. Something was definitely up. A knot was forming in his stomach.

"I...wanted to talk to you for a bit. Dipper, you've always meant the world to me. Cheesy as fuck, I know. But I gotta say, I've always loved you. You've always been so sweet and kind to me...when not a lot of people in my life were." 

Oh shit.  
It's actually happening.  
Dipper's emergency instincts kicked in right away.

"____, is something wrong?" he asked the reader. 

Oh he definitely knew. 

"Nah I'm fine." You said.

Dipper started to grab a few things and put it in a bag. 

Where is it where i- aha!  
He grabbed a blindfold and put it in the bag as well.

"You know how I get after 12AM heh" the reader chuckled a bit.

Thankfully Mabel made one for him. He was preparing for this. 

"But still please listen to me. Whatever happens....just let it be, ok? Life throws crazy shit at you, Dipper. It'll always be unexpected. You can't prepare for anything that happens." the reader reassured Dipper.

"Oh yeah definitely!" Dipper said as he threw his bag over his shoulder and silently grabbed his car keys.

"Hehe you should know after all that stuff that happened to you that one summer." The reader asked. They knew Dipper would probably be able to handle what was going to come in the future once he found out. 

Dipper closed the car door, sat down, put the keys in, clenched his hands on the wheel, pounded his foot on the petal, and drove off. 

"So yeah I don't know why I'm telling you this." You said as you look at the bottle. You wonder how many you should take. Probably the full thing? Yeah. That should do it.

"Totally because you miss me and just wanted to hear my voice even though I just saw you three hours ago~" 

Keep it cool Mason keep it cool you're doing good calm down they'll be fine don't worry you're on their way you'll make it in time.

"Pff. As if"  
Actually, yes.

"Mason...I love you. I know you hate your name but I have to say it. I love you with all my heart, Mason Pines."

...

Shit. ran over a red light. Oh well. As Grunkle Stan always said, when no cops are around, anythings legal!  
A bright flash was seen at the corner of Dipper's eye.  
Aaand there's the traffic light camera. 

He sighed, "I-I love you too, ____. I always have." 

A tear rolls down his red face. Don't do it please don't. I love you.

"...I-I don't want to hang you up." Your sobs couldn't be held back anymore. They were clearly heard now.

He made it to your house and parked by the sidewalk. Just in time. He raced out of the car and rushed by your window. He grabbed on the rope he's previously tied before. Hidden well so her parents would never see it. Same color as the house. He's sneaked up to their room thousands of times before. 

Knock knock.

The reader gasped and quickly turned their head to the window to their waving boyfriend. Their eyes widened and they dropped the phone. 

They can't.  
They can't think.  
They opened the window and let him in.  
They don't expect this to happen. He had a bag with him.

"W-what's with the bag?" the reader acknowledged. 

"Oh nothing, don't worry about it right now. " He puts the bag on the floor and searches for what they could've done. He races over to the bottle of pills on the drawer and quickly chucks them out the window.

They gasped with embarrassment, "DIPPER WHAT THE F-" 

Dipper quickly pressed his lips against their own and pulled his lover into him. He wrapped his arms around their waist as tight as he could.

Now the reader really couldn't think.  
W-why was he here..  
How did he know.......

The reader started to really cry now. They wrapped their arms around their boyfriend's neck as tears shed down their face. The reader pulled away from the kiss and buried their face into Dipper's chest. Dipper started to stroke their hair.

"Shh. It's ok." 

"M-Mason I'm sorry.." 

"It's fine. Shh. I love you, _____"

They stayed like that in silence for a few minutes. Dipper kissed the top of their head.

"Don't ever think about that again, please" 

"But I ca-" 

"Please? ___, I love you so much. I can't be without you" he begged. 

"Listen..you could find someone else." you recommended. 

"I guess I could. But they'll never be like you. No one could. I would never forget you." 

Another tear rolled down his cheek. His index finger lightly picked their chin up as he tiled his head and gave the reader a quick kiss on the lips. he pulled them in tighter and whispered into their ear. 

"I'll never forget you. I'll always love you no matter what." 

They silently hugged each other again for a few more minutes. Till the reader looked up over at their loving boyfriend's shoulder. Still wondering about the bag. 

"....seriously what's in that bag dude" they questioned

"Oh yeah!"

Dipper gave the reader a quick kiss on the lips and pulled away from the hug to grab the bag. He then placed it on the bed. The reader saw him open the bag and take out a blindfold. The reader's eyes widened. 

"dude I thought you knew I wasn't into tha-"

"O-OH IT'S NOT THAT I PROMISE!!" he laughed. "Just let me put it on for a sec. Trust me, please?" He said, chuckling.

The reader started the laugh quietly. 

"O-ok?" They said as Dipper put the blindfold on them.

"Now." Dipper said as he held their hand. He quickly kissed it and placed it by the edge of the bag. 

"Sit down and put your hand in the bag." Dipper said. 

"Ok?" 

They said down and reached their hand in the bag. They felt around and grabbed what felt like the box for a DVD. Dipper smiled. 

"Ok now let me take it and I'll place it to the side. What you picked was a DVD!"

"What movie?" The reader asked.

"I'll show you in a second. Now there are a few more DVDs in their, so just feel around for one more thing that doesn't feel like a DVD!" he told the reader.

The reader did as they were told. They felt around and managed to pick something up. It felt like it was wrapped. 

Dipper smiled, "Ok. You're done!" 

He closed the bag, placed it on the floor, and unfolded the blindfold. The reader glanced over at the DVD and it turned out to be one of their favorite movies, (F/M)! The reader then looked at the item they held, it was their favorite snack as well, (F/S). They smiled and started to tear up.

"Man, you know everything about me, don't you?" They laughed as they put the snack down and hugged Dipper on the bed. 

"Of course I do, babe. I knew one day this would happen, so, you knowing me, I was always prepared for this." He started to kiss the edge of his lover's neck up and down. He whispered in their ear again, "I'll always be there for you." he smiled. 

Dipper pulled out his DVD player from the bag and placed it on the bed. He wrapped the reader and himself in one of the reader's blankets and put the movie in the player. The reader opened their snack's wrapper and started to eat the snack. They watched the movie all night till the reader managed to fall asleep on their boyfriend.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note

I was feeling really depressed a few days ago. I don't normally write things like this because I don't like writing stuff for myself. I'd rather read somebody else's work so it'll always feel like a loving surprise whenever dipper does something in the fics. But I read basically most of the existing dipper x reader fanfics so I thought, what the hell. I'm lonely and I feel really depressed and needed to write it out. I usually daydream this stuff but it never feels real to me. I have to admit, even writing this all out still doesn't feel real, but it still helped. Even if it was a little bit. It's better than having nothing. Dipper my comfort character and I love him a lot. It would be nice if he would actually do this for me hehe

Also hey make a little mental note for yourself. If you ever feel down in the dumps and think life is over for you, please never do. A quote from the late, great Robin Williams himself, "Suicide is a permanent solution for temporary problems." now yes, the quote itself is ironic considering from where it comes from, but please still listen to it. Save it. Write it on a damn sticky note and plaster it to your wall for god's sake. But even if Robin Williams himself couldnt have the mentally capability to handle life's many problems, that doesn't mean you can't either. Be brave. Be strong. Look out for yourself. If you're lonely, make your own x reader fanfic. If your lonely than make an effort to change that. Even if that means making x reader fanfics. Having comfort characters shouldn't be shunned upon. Nobody will understand why you need them unless you decide to reach out for help.  
Go ask for help and don't be afraid to do so. I hope you enjoyed the fic!


End file.
